


Summoning Circle

by otolithic



Category: LISA (game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Implied sexual molestation, Nothing's shown but be careful if this content bothers you, implied rape, satanic rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otolithic/pseuds/otolithic
Summary: Lisa and Bernie try to summon the devil.





	

Bernard's idea of fun was hanging out with Lisa over at Wally's together, sharing their Milkshakes.

Lisa's idea of fun was to try and summon the devil.

Bernie couldn't say no to her, of course. Lisa was his dearest friend, and she had no one else in her life. Bernard was also beginning to feel… Things for her. Things he'd never felt for another person before. It was wonderful, scary, even a little bit intoxicating. Most of his thoughts were about her; she occupied so much of his mind. How could she not, though? Lisa was the best friend he's ever had. He'd do anything for her.

Though even he had concerns about this.

Lisa had asked him to meet her at the afternoon; she wanted him to come over to her place. Her house. Bernard had never been there before, only the general neighborhood. That was where he was now, sitting behind one of the many dilapidated houses. His heart was pounding fast. Bernie couldn't tell if it was just the usual jitters he felt around Lisa, or fear over what they were doing. Bernard's family wasn't particularly religious, no, but he didn't expect Lisa to be into something like this. 

That was something he loved about her, though. 

She'd asked him to bring along some chalk, and to come before 6pm. Bernie wasn't sure exactly what time it was. He left the house at around 4pm, without telling either of his parents. They'd likely assume he was just out playing anyway, but if he was gone too long he'd get scolded for it. It was funny; they never used to scold him before he started hanging out with Lisa. It wasn't as if she brought the worst of him out… Around her he just felt like he could do anything. Be anything. He took a deep breath and got up, looking around for Lisa. He saw her sitting out in the doorstep of a particularly run down house. The lawn was overrun, clearly untended to. White flowers and weeds grew everywhere. Bernie loved those flowers.

Lisa smiled as she got up.

"…You made it."

Bernie smiled sheepishly, unable to even look at Lisa's face. Gosh, he could really feel the butterflies in his stomach.

"Well, of course! I'd do anything you want. Here's the chalk, like you asked for."

Lisa smiled even wider now. It was rare to see her so happy. It felt like he'd been blessed.

"I knew I could trust you, Bernie. I can always count on you."

Hearing that made his heart soar.

Lisa took the chalk from him, and for a moment Bernie felt her small hand brush against his, causing a pleasant shiver to run up his spine. Her pale skin felt so lovely. Did Lisa know how lovely she was? He wanted to shout it out loud for the whole world to hear.

"…Come in. He's not inside; today is the only day we can do this."

She opened the door to her home, and stepped inside, inviting Bernard in.

He couldn't believe how many bottles there were. They were strewn about the entrance, by the television. It was an awfully small house, and one that wasn't too decorated. Lisa stepped across the bottles carefully, and had already made it towards the stairs. There she waited for him, her expression dire. 

"I'm sorry about the smell," she said. 

Indeed, Bernard could recognize that that the pungent odor was beer… And also vomit? There were suspicious stains everywhere, some of which were still wet. Bernie's face turned green, and he felt his heart sink. Was this how Lisa lived? He didn't even know what to say. No wonder she never spoke about her home.

Or her family.

The young boy walked carefully across the bottles, eventually greeting Lisa by the stairs. He could see that some of the bottles had broken. The glass shards were embedded deep into the sickly maroon carpeting and apart from the hum of the busted up fridge, the house was deathly silent. Dark, too. Just being in here made Bernie feel very, very strange. This was no place for children…

Upstairs wasn't any better. The wallpaper was cracked, peeling, and the carpeting felt soggy beneath his shoes. The air was stale, musky. The place looked abandoned. Lisa stood by one of the three doors up here. Her dark hair blended into the shadows, and it was hard to make her out.

"I'm sorry we had to do it here," Lisa said. Bernard had grown even more nervous about this.

"Lisa…"

"You want to leave, don't you?"

"N-no, I…"

Lisa's pretty lips were frowning, now.

"I thought you cared about me, Bernie?"

He did. So much so that he didn’t even know where to begin.

"I, I do! I'm sorry Lisa I'm just, I don't know. I don't like this place."

"You live like this, Lisa?"

She turned silent for a bit, and looked away.

"…."

"It's not important. He won't be back for a while, we're fine. I just want you to do this with me, alright? You promised me."

That he did.

"…Okay, I'm ready."

Lisa was smiling again.

"Good."

She opened the door, leading Bernard inside. Lisa's room wasn't what he expected… Bernie never imagined a girl's room could be so dirty and messy. There were old clothes strewn around the floor, and nothing to hide the cracked, peeling paint on the walls. Her bedsheets looked as if they'd never been washed (And what were those strange, dark stains?). In the center of the room stood a single white candle, not yet lit.

"Sit on the other side," Lisa pointed.

"We're about to begin." 

Bernard grew quiet. He could feel his anxiety rising, the doubts surfacing up once again. Of course, he trusted Lisa. Of course, he'd do anything she asked him. But just how serious was she about this? What if they really did wind up summoning the devil? Bernie hadn't asked Lisa why she was doing this, for fear of looking doubtful… But he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Lisa… Why are we doing this, again?"

Thankfully, she did not take the question with offense. On the contrary, she smiled. In the darkness of her room, it was a rather chilling one.

"I want to see if I can."

He went quiet, watching as Lisa took out a matchbox and lighted the candle, illuminating the room. The pair's shadows stretched across the walls ominously, flickering with the small fire of the candle. Bernard felt his heart pounding.

"Follow what I say, alright?" Lisa stated, as she then began drawing what Bernie recognized as a pentagram around the candle. He gulped, his hands shaking. Lisa held out her left hand then.

"Give me your hand."

Nervous as he was, the boy did not hesitate. As he grasped Lisa's hand, he felt calmer. Her skin was so pleasant to the touch. 

He then noticed Lisa take out the razor blade.

"The dark one needs blood, Bernie." 

He trembled.

"You trust me, don't you? It won't hurt. He just needs a prick."

Lisa was the one to begin, lightly cutting her thumb. A tiny droplet of her blood fell onto the Pentagram. Bernard held out his free hand, the other clutching onto Lisa's ever tighter. Smiling, she pricked his thumb, and Bernie felt himself grow cold as he watched a drop of his own blood fall onto the star. It didn't hurt, as Lisa had promised.

"…Now, we chant. Just follow what I say, and repeat after me. I made this chant myself."

Bernard nodded, tightening his grip around Lisa's hand. Did Lisa mind? Did she think he was weak? He couldn't be weak, no, not for her.

"Father Satan, hear my call."

Bernard gulped.

"F-father Satan, hear my call."

"..Louder, Bernie."

"Father Satan, hear my call!"

Lisa nodded in approval.

"Arise from hell, bring to us your darkest wisdoms"

Bernie knew Lisa had dark interests, but this was beginning to really scare him. Still… He trusted her. He promised he'd do this.

"Arise from hell, and bring to us your darkest wisdoms"

"…"

"….Did you hear that…"

"L-Lisa? Lisa, what is it?"

Now that she mentioned it, Bernie did think he heard something downstairs… Almost like a car door slamming?

Lisa blew out the candle immediately, all the color drained from her already pale skin. 

"Bernie, get under my bed. Now. D-don't say anything at all."

"L-Lisa?"

"NOW BERNIE PLEASE PLEASE"

She shoved him down underneath her bed. Her voice was shaky, absolutely terrified. The poor girl looked close to tears now, gripped with panic. He'd never seen her so scared before, she was trembling. It all happened so fast that Bernie couldn't say anything back, Lisa having darted out of the room… Leaving him alone in the darkness. Oh god, what was going on? Had the ritual worked? He could hear voices downstairs, muffled, as the television turned on.

Lisa's father was home.

The period of silence Bernie spent under Lisa's bed, in this foul-smelling darkness, was infinitely more terrifying than the satanic ritual they had performed moments earlier. What was going on? Was Lisa alright? She'd looked so utterly terrified. He couldn't say like this… Defying Lisa's orders, Bernard crawled over towards the door, listening in. He could just barely makeout Lisa's voice against the television's grotesque chattering, apparently pleading with her father for something.

"…I've been good, daddy. I didn't leave the house, like you said."

She never called him that. Not around him. Lisa's voice sounded strained, like she was fighting back her anxiety. 

"You want something, girl? Just spit it out. I'm not in the mood for bullshit."

Bernard gulped again. That scary, deep voice had to have been her father's… Bernie was growing incredibly uncomfortable.

"P-please… We can… We can go to the bathroom, daddy. You love that."

What, why? Bernie had no idea what was going on… Oh, oh she must have been buying him time to leave.

"….That's new. I'm glad you're not being a brat about this, like usual…You're finally learning your place."

He heard the television shut off, and footsteps leading towards the other end of the house. Bernie realized this was his chance, and carefully crept out of the bedroom. The coast was clear. No one was downstairs. Bernard moved as quickly as he could towards the front door, keeping an eye on the bathroom door. His heart pounded in his ears, and he remembered Lisa's panicked warning. How her voice was on the verge of breaking down… Oh god. What was going on? Was she going to be okay?

Before Bernard just managed to reach the front door, a deep moan from the bathroom stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned around, shaking.

"…Oh god, yeah. God, Lisa, that's wonderful. This feels so good… You're learning, Lisa. You're such a perfect angel. Oh. Ohhhh."

What was going on? Oh god, what was going on?

Tears streamed down his cheeks. He knew something horrible was happening in there. Yet all he could do was run out the door and not look back.

For the rest of the day all Bernard could think about was Lisa. He couldn't sleep. He didn't even feel like having breakfast, or anything. His parents were worried he was coming down with something. He wanted to tell someone, anyone… But he was terrified it would only hurt Lisa more. He had no idea what was going on in that house, only that it was something very, very evil.

Lisa didn't deserve that.

It was a full day before he saw her again, in their usual meeting spot at the playground. There was no one around, and Lisa was sitting alone on the swingset. Bernard stood in silence, petrified. Was she angry at him? Did she hate him? He felt so guilty over this. He should have done something… Anything. Lisa invited him to sit by her, and that he did. They sat in awkward silence, Bernard clutching his hands together nervously. He couldn't look Lisa in the face… She looked so much paler.

Lisa was the one to break the silence.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"…N-no. I, I don't even know what h-"

"Good."

Silence again. 

"I'm glad you're okay."

"…Lisa. What did he do to you?" Bernie reached out to touch her hand, but she pulled away.

"Nothing. Nothing I'm not already used to… It was you I was worried about."

He gulped, heart pounding.

"It wasn't your fault, Bernie. It was mine. If my dad… If Marty had seen you…"

She looked away. That was the first time he'd ever heard her father's name… Just saying it felt like she was spitting out bile.

"He'd have killed you. He's a very bad man... I'm just glad you made it out safe."

"Lisa…. Lisa I'm so sorry."

"I love you, Bernie. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Bernard was taken aback… He'd dreamt of the day Lisa would say that… But he'd hoped it would have been under happier circumstances. Not like this. Neither of them said anything else. The two simply sat on the swingset, together. It seemed that the ritual had worked after all, Bernie thought.

He just truly wished it hadn't.


End file.
